The Florida Pediatric Community Clinical Oncology Program is a consortium of five Florida hospitals (All Children's Hospital, Joe DiMaggio Children's Hospital, Orlando Cancer Center, Sacred Heart Children's Hospital, and St Joseph's Children's Hospital) which seeks to continue their affiliation with the Pediatric Oncology Group (POG) as its Research Base. Since 1983, the hospitals have been NCI-supported as a CCOP affiliating with the POG. Three of the hospitals (All Children's Hospital, Orlando Cancer Center, and Sacred Heart Children's Hospital) have been CCOP members since 1983, and in 1991, the two additional Florida hospitals (Joe DiMaggio Children's Hospital and St. Joseph's Children's Hospital) were added to the program. Altogether, they complement the three university teaching hospitals in the State which are also Pediatric Oncology Group members. These hospitals geographically cover the entire State of Florida and jointly provide oncology care to the entire population of Florida, the fourth largest state in the country. The goal of the Florida Pediatric CCOP is to make available the latest advances in cancer care to patients in Florida through participation in clinical trials. In addition, the CCOP members actively participate in cancer prevention and control research protocols. They provide a unique opportunity to study a geographically-defined population to investigate risk factors, patterns of care and population-based interventions. The CCOP participants will utilize the existing Statewide Patient Information Reporting System as a log of all patients seen in this geographically- defined area. Patients will be registered on POG protocols through the Pediatric Oncology Group Statistical Office. The Florida Pediatric CCOP also maintains the CCOP Patient Log which affords the opportunity to ensure the majority of eligible patients are registered on appropriate POG protocols. Over 158 patient registrations are anticipated per year on POG treatment protocols and 195 on existing cancer control protocols per year through the five participating centers of the Florida Pediatric CCOP. POG quality control procedures apply uniformly to the Florida Pediatric CCOP, ensuring compliance with protocols and external review of pathology, radiotherapy, surgery, and chemotherapy.